Tech Tree
Description The tech tree is a set of purchasable upgrades that unlocks new abilities or improves other stats for the player and their units. All upgrades are bought with Tech Points, earned at the end of each level or by earning achievements and cashing in the rewards for them. Upgrades must have their pre-requisites purchased in order to unlock the next ones. The tech tree is split into 2 branches which then split into other branches, and sometimes connect back into single branches again. Because of its complex design, the actual path of the tech tree cannot be recreated. Upgrades will be listed from left to right, starting with the top upgrade and working down. Power Converter *Cost: 150/300/600 *Effect: Recover one-sixth/one-third/two-thirds of the resources spent on towers and units when selling them. *Pre-Requisite: None *Unlocks: Quantum Mechanics Boot Camp *Cost: 100/200 *Effect: All units in a squad respawn 15/30% faster. *Pre-Requisite: None *Unlocks: Remote Gunners, Hoorah! Quantum Mechanics *Cost: 100/300/600 *Effect:Increases the Etherium generation rate of each Refinery by 50/100/200%. *Pre-Requisite: Power Converter *Unlocks: Terminal Velocity, Photonic Oscillator Remote Gunners *Cost: 150/300 *Effect: Increases Dropgun turret damage by 15/30% *Pre-Requisite: Boot Camp *Unlocks: Ballistic Research Hoorah! *Cost: 150/300/600 *Effect: Unlocks the Hoorah! ability for Rangers, which grants 10/20/30% more armor to themselves and nearby allies for 5 seconds. 36 second cooldown. *Pre-Requisite: Boot Camp *Unlocks: Ballistic Research Terminal Velocity *Cost: 150/300/600 *Effect: Increases Dropgun landing damage by 50/100/200%. *Pre-Requisite: Quantum Mechanics *Unlocks: Efficient Buildup Photonic Oscillator *Cost: 150/300/600 *Effect: Unlocks the Photonic Oscillator ability for Flamewalkers. Stuns enemies in a group for 2/4/6 seconds. 40 second cooldown. *Pre-Requisite: Quantum Mechanics *Unlocks: Hazardous Waste Ballistic Research *Cost: 450 *Effect: Increases the damage of all units by a small amount. *Pre-Requisite: Remote Gunners OR Hoorah! *Unlocks: ADPS Bullets, High Tech Weaponry Efficient Buildup *Cost: 250/750 *Effect: All Towers gain 20/40% health and build that much faster. *Pre-Requisite: Photonic Oscillator *Unlocks: Recycling Facility Hazardous Waste *Cost: 200/400/800 *Effect: Gives Shellstorms the Toxic Barrel ability. Deals medium/high/massive damage in a small area. 45 second cooldown. *Pre-Requisite: Photonic Oscillator *Unlocks: Recycling Facility ADPS Bullets *Cost: 150/300/600 *Effect: Sniper attacks receive no damage reduction against enemies with Light/Medium/Heavy armor. *Pre-Requisite: Ballistic Research *Unlocks: Tactical Gear High Tech Weaponry *Cost: 200/400/800 *Effect: All Army units deal more/double/triple damage with their normal attacks. *Pre-Requisite: Ballistic Research *Unlocks: Tactical Gear Recycling Facility *Cost: 100/200/400 *Effect: Destroyed Towers return 10/20/50% of their Etherium cost to the player. *Pre-Requisite: Efficient Buildup OR Hazardous Waste *Unlocks: Starcraft Tactical Gear *Cost: 200/400/800 *Effect: Gives Rangers 5/10/15% more armor and unlocks and upgrades the Grenade ability. Deals good damage and can go over barriers. 36 second cooldown per trooper. *Pre-Requisite: ADPS Bullets OR High Tech Weaponry *Unlocks: Starcraft Starcraft *Cost: 500 *Effect: Improves the efficiency Refinery upgrades (Radar and Shields) *Pre-Requisite: Recycling Facility OR Tactical Gear *Unlocks: Xenobiology Xenobiology *Cost: 400/800 *Effect: All units have a chance/doubled chance to deal a critical hit on all attacks, which deals twice as much damage. *Pre-Requisite: Starcraft *Unlocks: Daring Dash, Trade Agreement, Reactive Armor, Lethal Weapon Daring Dash *Cost: 150/300/600 *Effect: Unlocks and upgrades the Daring Dash ability for Guardians. *Pre-Requisite: Xenobiology *Unlocks: Absolute Defense Lethal Weapon *Cost: 450/900 *Effect: Snipers gain a low/medium instakill chance on each attack. *Pre-Requisite: Xenobiology *Unlocks: Phase Modulation Absolute Defense *Cost: 150/300/600 *Effect: Increases the duration of Diplomats’ shields. *Pre-Requisite: Daring Dash *Unlocks: Arete Trade Agreement *Cost: 150/300/600 *Effect: Increases credits earned by 5/10/15% on every mission. *Pre-Requisite: Xenobiology *Unlocks: Etherium Cache Reactive Armor *Cost: 450/900 *Effect: Gives extra/double extra armor to all Mechs. *Pre-Requisite: Xenobiology *Unlocks: Shockbot, Handroid Phase Modulation *Cost:200/400/800 *Effect: Grants Engineers a chance for their shots to ricochet, and unlocks the Disabling Bomb ablity. *Pre-Requisite: Lethal Weapon *Unlocks: Nothing Arete *Cost: 200/400/800 *Effect: Increases the health of all Empyreans by 10/20/30. *Pre-Requisite: Absolute Defense *Unlocks: Gravitational Singularity Etherium Cache *Cost: 300/600 *Effect: Start every mission with 50/75 more Etherium. *Pre-Requisite: Trade Agreement *Unlocks: Research Treaty Shockbot *Cost: 350/700 *Effect: Unlocks the Shockbot ability for Shellstorms and then doubles Shockbots’ damage. *Pre-Requisite: Reactive Armor *Unlocks: Defense Drones Handroid *Cost: 150/300/600 *Effect: Unlocks the Handroid ability for Flamewalkers and then increases sdmaage by 25/50%. *Pre-Requisite: Reactive Armor *Unlocks: Defense Drones Mass Effect *Cost: 200/450 *Effect: When Channelers’ attacks start to deal increasing damage, their target is slowed in movement by 50/75%. *Pre-Requisite: Arete *Unlocks: Celerity Research Treaty *Cost: 500 *Effect: Increases the amount of Tech Points earned each mission by 10%. *Pre-Requisite: Trade Agreement *Unlocks: Nothing Defense Drones *Cost: 350/700 *Effect: Unlocks the Defense Drones ability for Brawlers, then increases Drones’ damage. *Pre-Requisite: Shockbot OR Handroid *Unlocks: Robotics Category:Mechanics